Ull'Yang
Ull'Yang (IPA: əl jæŋ) is one of the twenty gods that came to being before the beginning of the Universe, drawn in by the powers of Amul'Sharar and Fate. By order of appearance, Ull'Yang was fifteenth amongst the rest of the gods and is the one responsible for the evolution of stars, galaxies and other cosmic objects. His contributions to the Codex of Creation came in at the later part of the pre-universe, and he was the first of the gods to have awakened after the Shattering Disunity, the event that gave birth to the Universe. Appearance WIP Personality The Sun is associated with the conscious ego, the self and its expression, personal power, pride, and authority; the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health, and vitality, the sum of which is named the life force. All those characteristics embodied, and still do to some extent, the being known as Ull'Yang. He is unorthodox, refusing to follow the crowd. Determined and prideful, but not egotistic. An independent thinker with ambitions of doing something important and meaningful. Ull'Yang has a habitually outgoing personality, not fearing to venture forth with confidence into the unknown. Individuals like him are able to adapt easily to a given situation and are not particularly influenced by objects and events in the external world. Lastly, Ull'Yang was loyal, kind and easygoing; a trait of his that tended to attract others into knowing and understanding him better. Unfortunately, the death of four of his siblings has made him steel his heart to outside influences, and his previously happy-to-go-lucky personality has been thrown out of the window. Something that remains, however, is the fact that to those that he deems worthy of his wrath, Ull'Yang is still as much vengeful and unforgiving as he had always been. Domain(s) Cosmic The universe is composed mostly of empty space. But this space is occasionally populated by an amazing assortment of incredible objects. These objects create an orderly, harmonious system known as the cosmos. Solar systems consisting of planets, moons, asteroids, and comets that circle a central star in an orbital dance that has been going on for billions of years are but few of the many things one can find while traversing the cosmos. As we move farther away into deep space, we encounter exotic objects with bizarre properties. Pulsars and Quasars shine with the energy of millions of stars. Neutron stars and black holes distort the very reality of space-time itself. And somewhere out there, a mysterious substance known as dark matter composes as much as 90% of the known universe. Portfolio(s) �� Sᴛᴀʀs �� Stars are cosmic energy engines that produce heat, light and other forms of radiation. They are composed largely of gas and plasma, a superheated state of matter composed of subatomic particles. These stars are precisely the source of fuel that keeps life "alive." They bring light and warmth, make plants grow, helps us wake, explore, work, create. They are the bright lights in the night sky, guiding, helping and showing the way to the lost and weary traveler. The stars are like the trees in the forest, alive and breathing. And they are watching us. —Ull'Yang, in Divinus Trivia WIP Quotes WIP Battles & Events WIP References WIP Category:Gods Category:Major Character